


You And Me

by writingcreature



Series: Moments (McDanno or else) [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Epic Love, Fanart, M/M, mcdanno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:08:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27243229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingcreature/pseuds/writingcreature
Summary: My favorite place is inside your hug. Let's make some happy memories together, just you and I...
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Moments (McDanno or else) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/850002
Comments: 10
Kudos: 66





	You And Me

[](http://mycoven.net/index.php?seite=display&img=i546bjbyg5)


End file.
